


through griefs of joy

by the_aleator



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Family, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aleator/pseuds/the_aleator
Summary: Charles Emerson Winchester IV takes after his grandmother, not his father.





	through griefs of joy

For its spaciousness, the recital hall seems crowded, almost stuffy to Charles, and he means to say so to Donna just as Emerson straightens at the piano bench and sets his fingers on the keys.  
  
His collar strangles the words. Donna’s slim hand slips into his.  
  
Emerson plays, and from his son’s fingers to his soul, the music knocks and enters.  
  
As if for the first time, _Moonlight Sonata_ lilts and turns and leaps.  
  
Through a veil of tears, Charles sees the wonder of his handiwork: joy _dancing_ —uncovered and unashamed—before the high and war-built walls of holy Jerusalem.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to [PrairieDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/pseuds/PrairieDawn) for the beta and the patience with 159 revisions of this drabble. The title comes from E.E. Cummings' "my father moved through dooms of love."


End file.
